


Heat

by Prospurrity



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, thecojsz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospurrity/pseuds/Prospurrity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《based off of art by thecojsz (i cant link just yet im sorry ahhh)》<br/>Nagisa makes a heat-of-the-moment mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I asked thecojsz if i could write a fic based off of their pretty artwork and they said yes !!!

From where Nagisa floats, he can hear Haruka's languid splashing. He can hear the exasperated huff that Rei gives when Makoto tells him his time, which has been the same since they'd started practicing that day.

Vaguely, Nagisa can recall a scene that'd played out when Rin had still been on his swim team. Nagisa had always done better when he'd been presented with a motive.

"Hey, Rei-chan!!" Nagisa flips over, kicking his feet idly to keep himself afloat. "I was wondering, do you ever think of a motive when you swim? Rin-chan told me that I worked better with competition! Here, lemme show you!" He paddles over to where Rei stands, looking at him with a raised brow. The blonde grins, climbing out of the pool. Rei follows - slowly, unsurely.

"I can see where you're coming from...perhaps--!! Perhaps this will work! What do you think, Makoto-senpai?" 

Makoto laughs good-naturedly. "Try it out. It worked on Nagisa."

"Right! Okay, Mako-chan! Call 'go', yeah?" The two get into a diving position. "Just focus on beating me! That's how you'll get faster!"

Rei nods, narrowing his eyes before adjusting his position, fixing the angle of his back.

"Go!" Makoto presses the start on the stopwatch. Haruka's stopped swimming, poking his eyes out of the water to watch the other two race. 

Instantly, Nagisa notices Rei speed up, eyes narrowed behind his goggles. The blonde keeps his pacing, his own determination catching up with him. It isn't long until the two are neck and neck.

Rei tries his best, mind and heart all trained on beating Nagisa. If he could just get his time lowered, everything would be fine. He wouldn't feel like a burden. 

Rei's breathing is slow, paced, as he weaves in and out of the water. He could do this.

He touches the wall, completing the turn and racing back. Nagisa follows, not even a second later.

It's a surprise to everyone, really. Rei had always been one of the...slower members. Nagisa lets his goggles dangle around his neck when he comes up, eyes bright and grin wide.

"Rei-chan!!!" The blonde swims over into his land, looping his arms around the taller boy, who stands silent. A moment passes before Rei laughs and beams, proud of himself and thankful for Nagisa's advice. He's hardly heard over Nagisa's giggling and squeals of 'Rei-chan!!!'.  
Rei's feeling pretty content.

That is, until, Nagisa laughs again, quickly cupping Rei's cheeks and pulling the blue-haired boy down.

It's over in a second, but it's there.

Nagisa had kissed him.

"Wait--! Ahhh...sorry." The tone is too serious to be from the blonde. "Oh, gosh..." Nagisa crosses his arms, moving a good two feet away from Rei. He slowly makes his way out of the pool. "Oh, I messed up..." He mutters bitterly, climbing out of the pool with shaky steps. "I'm not feeling too well anyway! I think I ate something spoiled today! I'm gonna head home!"

Rei stares at him, cheeks flushed, lips parted like a fish seeking air. Haruka and Makoto watch them, eyes wide and shocked. 

Nagisa's out of the locker room and changed in less than five minutes. Rei swears he can see how his eyes have tinged red, but he doesn't dare follow him or press him about it, not yet. 

Rei really wants to disappear right now. Gou comes back with food just after Nagisa leaves.

Rei isn't hungry.

After a good twenty minutes, they decide to call it quits, since Rei is faltering and Haruka and Makoto don't know how to make heads or tails of the situation.

That night, while doing his homework, Rei recieves several texts from Nagisa.

_im so stupid oh my god rei-chan i stepped over the line and now you hate me!!  
Sent at: 7:48 PM_

_ok pleeeeease dont hate me we dont have to talk about that ever again i promise ill keep quiet about it!!  
Sent at: 8:02 PM_

_i cant be without rei-chan !!!! TT^TT_  
Sent at: 8:05 PM  


Rei stares at them, unsure of how to reply. It takes him nearly ten minutes to muster up the courage to do so. He taps out numbers, and--

"Nagisa-kun."

"Reeeiiii-chaaaaan!!!!!" A shrill, tear-clouded voice assaults his ears.

"Nagisa-kun, please, compose yourself!"

"You must be so mad at me!! I didn't mean to do it, I swear, it was just--!" He sniffles. "It was the heat of the moment and I was just _so, so proud_ of you and I didn't mean to get that happy but I did and I regret it a lot because now you hate--!!"

"NAGISA-KUN!" Rei has to shout in order to be heard over the blonde's babbling. "I'm not angry, I hope you realize that."

"Why not? That was totally out of line, Rei-chan."

"It's understandable. I just--" Rei pauses, tongue feeling dry. "Have you always harbored feelings for me?"

"I--!" Nagisa laughs nervously. "I think."

"You think."

"I mean-! When I saw you pole-vault, I was like, 'wow! Rei-chan's super beautiful!', and I really meant it! But I didn't realize...ahahah! Yes, Rei-chan." He doesn't sound nervous anymore.

"I was hoping that was the case. ...Nagisa-kun."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to get dinner after practice on Friday?" Nagisa's gasp is audible on the other end.

"Rei-chan!" The blonde laughs. "Yes, I'll be looking forward to it!"

"I'm glad. You are planning on coming to school tomorrow, correct? I'd like to finish this conversation in person, if you wouldn't mind."

"I'll make sure I'm there!"

"You should rest, Nagisa-kun. I'm sure you've had a long day."

"Right! I'll see you tomorrow, Rei-chan!"

Rei chuckles, nodding (even if Nagisa couldn't see him). "Good night."

"Night!" Nagisa chirps, just before hanging up.

Rei hardly does sleep that night. 

The next morning, he goes to the train station early. He sits on a bench, fingers curled tight around a small yellow box. He flicks his long fingers against the pink bow, waiting nervously.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa's footsteps are audible just after his voice is, and soon Rei can see the blonde running toward him. When he nears Rei, he easily slides into the bench next to the blue-haired boy, looking up at him with large, too-curious eyes. "What's that?" He points to the box.

"Ah! Nagisa-kun!" His voice snaps Rei out of a daze. He stands, bowing and holding out the box. "I've brought you something..."

Nagisa takes it, cheeks flushing. He carefully unwraps it, looking like he might cry when he finally opens it. Inside is a small Suica penguin cake.

"I know you like them, and while they're _atrocious_ for your health...well...Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa lets out a loud sob, setting down the box and attacking Rei in a hug that should surprising for someone of his size, but Rei's almost used to it.

"Wahh!!!! Rei-chan!!!"

"I--!! Don't cry, I'm not finished!!"

"There's more??? Rei-chan!"

Rei clears his throat, prying Nagisa away for a moment to look him in the eyes.

"I'd like to have the honor of...ehm, becoming your boyfriend. If you'd like." His cheeks are flushed, but so are Nagisa's.

"Waahh, Rei-chan!!" Nagisa tangles himself against Rei once more, sobbing. He can feel the blonde nod. "Yes, Rei-chan, I thought you hated me; I'm so happy!"

"One more thing." Nagisa looks up, eyes full of confusion. Rei takes a deep breath. Even though there's snot and tears on Nagisa's face...Rei leans down, pressing a small kiss to Nagisa's lips. "We're even, now."

The train's just arriving when Nagisa begins to laugh, his arms latching around Rei's waist.

"Nagisa-kun, people are staring--! Nagisa-kun, please listen for once! I'm going to fall--!! Nagisa-kun!!"

"Rei-chaaaan!!"


End file.
